


you drive me crazy

by jadedgalaxies (Emeraldxoxo)



Series: OumaSai Kink Fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Vibrators, playful banter during sex, sorta - Freeform, they're SHSL and at Hope's Peak with none of that special ndrv3 ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/jadedgalaxies
Summary: Kokichi presents Shuichi with a remote controlled vibrating toy and things only escalate from there. Shuichi is in for a long day.“You look delicious, Saihara-chan,” he says. There’s something wolf-like to his eyes. They’re centimeters apart; Kokichi’s hot breath fans across Shuichi’s jaw. “Was it fun?”Although Shuichi averts his gaze and his face feels like it’s on fire, he begrudgingly admits, “Yes.”“Nishishi, you’re so honest it’s disgusting, Mr. Detective.”





	you drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is the first oumasai thing I could finish and post asjd  
> Please enjoy this adventure in smut. Seriously. It's basically 3000 words of smut.

It all began as a mild discomfort. The remote-controlled vibrating butt plug is larger than Shuichi is used to and it presses into his prostate with every shift of his hips. He grips the edge of his desk until his knuckles turn white.

Across the classroom Kokichi grins at him.

_I can’t believe I let him talk me into this._

Taking a shaky breath, Shuichi pries his fingers off the edge of his desk to set up his books for class. He bites his lip hard when the discomfort starts to shift into pleasure. If it’s like this when it isn’t _vibrating_ Shuichi can only begin to imagine what it’s going to be like when Kokichi gets bored.

“Saihara-kun? Are you feeling okay?” Kaede asks, sliding into Kaito’s empty chair.

He feigns a smile. “Yeah, just a little tired.”

Kaede tilts her head. He gets a little sweaty under the contemplative look sweeping across her face.

A slight jolt from the vibrator elicits a soft gasp out of him. Thankfully the vibrator is mercifully silent. Kaede’s eyes widen. Shuichi’s finger nails cut into his palms. It’s only at the lowest setting and already Shuichi can tell he won’t make it to lunch.

He risks a glance over to Kokichi who smiles back innocently.

“Saihara–” the bell rings and Kaede doesn’t get a chance to finish. She purses her lips, indicating her intention to return to this conversation later, and returns to her desk.

Shuichi attempts to wave but Kokichi dials it up another notch. He’d been half-hard since Kokichi worked him open this morning and inserted the toy – now he had to find a way to disguise the bulge in his pants. He settles for crossing his legs.

It _does_ backfire somewhat as it causes him to tighten considerably around the vibrator. Shuichi hears Kokichi’s laugh in his head.

He doesn’t hear or understand half of the lecture. Kokichi left the vibrator on the second setting the entire class and it wasn’t quite enough to push Shuichi over the edge but it _was_ enough to bring him close. It is infuriating.

Just as Shuichi convinces himself he’ll be able to focus on the next lecture, Kokichi switches it to the highest setting for only a moment before dragging it back down to one. That one moment ripped a loud moan from Shuichi that earned him weird looks from anyone in his vicinity. And it _still_ wasn’t enough to push him over the edge.

He flushes bright red.

Shuichi presses his face against his desk to regain his equilibrium. His breathing is shaky and he’s trembling from head to toe. The pressure building, from his aching cock and throbbing prostate, has him rocking slightly in his seat.

Kokichi alternates between the first two settings and the last two. Shuichi’s eyes roll back into his head as he chews his cheek to keep from turning into a moaning disaster in the middle of class.

His heart is hammering so loud he briefly wonders if anyone can hear it before Kokichi switches it to a moderate vibration. Nearly drooling, Shuichi wants to walk (or crawl at this point, his legs might give out if he stands) over to Kokichi and ride him in the middle of the classroom. He grips the leg of his desk.

Thoughts like this terrify him.

He represses that urge. Looking up he finds himself thrown into the middle of a lesson that he has _zero_ understanding of. Under normal circumstances, he would have easily figured out where he’d fallen behind and catch up immediately. Unfortunately, his brain isn’t really working right now.

“11037,” Kokichi says and turns the vibrator to full speed.

Shuichi’s mouth goes impossibly dry. Somewhere he hears their teacher say, “This is _english_ Ouma, not _math_ ,” followed by Kokichi’s signature laugh but it’s like his head is submerged under water.

The combination of hearing Kokichi’s voice and the sheer length of time Kokichi left the vibrator at this speed tips Shuichi over the edge. He masks his moan by biting his sleeve.

Kokichi doesn’t shut off the vibrator once Shuichi’s orgasm fades into a sticky mess. In fact, he leaves it on the highest setting. It continues to press relentlessly into Shuichi’s sensitive prostate.

He can’t stand it anymore.

“Sensei,” he manages, throwing one shaky hand into the air. Their teacher’s eyebrow quirks. “Can I… can I go to the bathroom?”

“Of course,” she says with a smile.

Standing up proves to be more of a task than he anticipated and his cheeks colour when his friends take notice of how long it takes him to get his bearings. His legs almost give out with every step but he manages to slink out of the classroom before another orgasm brings him to his knees.

Breathless, Shuichi rests his cheek against the cool wall as pleasure rolls throughout his body. It tips him over the edge again: _it feels so good so so so so goooooddd_ –

And then it’s over. The vibrator goes silent.

He can breathe again.

Everything tingles as he pulls himself to his feet. The inside of his underwear is sticky and disgusting. Since it’s almost lunch, Shuichi abandons the bathroom and makes a beeline for his dorm room.

With every step, the still vibrator pushes hard into his prostate. It’s brings about another unbearable and reluctant erection. By the time Shuichi tumbles into his room, he’s completely hard again.

He crumples face-first onto his bed panting. Shucking off his pants with quivering hands, Shuichi reaches around to coax the plug out. His breath shudders. He forces himself to relax and the plug slides out of him with a squelch.

It drops onto the bed with a soft thud.

_Ughh I can’t believe I let him talk me into this._

His erection presses awkwardly into the bed. He tries to will it away but the more he thinks about it, the harder it is to ignore.

Shuichi rolls over, flushed and breathless, and makes eye contact with Kokichi. It takes a moment for his brain to catch up. “Wah – Ouma-kun?!”

Kokichi licks his lips, kneeling on the bed. Shuichi scrambles backwards until his back hits the headboard. Kokichi crawls after him.

“You look delicious, Saihara-chan,” he says. There’s something wolf-like to his eyes. They’re centimeters apart; Kokichi’s hot breath fans across Shuichi’s jaw. “Was it fun?”

Shuichi wants to tell him it was hell, that it was _embarrassing_ and that he would never _ever_ do it again but then he would be lying. It _was_ all those things but it was also the source of the best orgasms he’s ever had. And that's saying something.

Shuichi loops his arms around Kokichi’s neck. Although he averts his gaze and his face feels like it’s on fire, he begrudgingly admits, “Yes.”

“Nishishi, you’re so _honest_ it’s disgusting, Mr. Detective,” Kokichi says, nosing Shuichi’s cheek. Shuichi shivers. Kokichi licks his way to Shuichi’s mouth to kiss him and immediately slip his tongue in.

Shuichi moans in response.

Kokichi pulls back, grinning, and grips Shuichi’s leaking cock. Shuichi cries out, biting the back of his hand, his cheeks apple red. He almost came the moment Kokichi touched him.

“Should we do this more often?” Kokichi mutters.

Shuichi stutters, “Maybe…”

Kokichi laughs. He lets go of Shuichi’s cock, slides his hands under Shuichi’s thighs and yanks him onto his lap. Out of habit, Shuichi loosely hooks his legs around Kokichi’s waist.

Kokichi walks his fingers up Shuichi’s chest. “… just kidding, Saihara-chan. _I’m_ the only one that’s allowed to see you like _this_.” As he licks the shell of Shuichi’s ear, Kokichi’s nimble hands collect Shuichi’s wayward wrists, presses them over his head and clicks handcuffs around them, hooked through to the bedframe.

“Tied up and completely at your mercy?” Shuichi asks, tugging on the cuffs.

“Exactly, my beloved Saihara-chan,” Kokichi says and grasps Shuichi’s jaw. “We have all of lunch to have fun.” He leans in to kiss him.

Shuichi’s head spins. He can’t see the end of Kokichi’s lust and he definitely can’t keep up. His cock aches and throbs. Kokichi easily sinks two fingers into him to scissor him open. With every soft press against his abused prostate, Shuichi loses more of his rationality.  

“Ouma-kun, _haaaah_ , please,” Shuichi begs, yanking hard enough on the cuffs to rattle them.

Kokichi tilts his head. “Eh? You want something Saihara-chan?” He curls his fingers up against Shuichi’s prostate again. “Tell me what you want.”

“Ngh… _aahh_ … _fuck me_ ,” Shuichi moans. There’s nothing he wants more than to thread his fingers in Kokichi’s hair but… the cold metal cuffs biting into his skin _is_ a bit of a turn-on. (It’s a reluctant thought but it’s none the less true.)

Kokichi is giggling as he slides his fingers out of Shuichi’s ass. With fingers wet from residual lube, Kokichi lifts Shuichi’s long leg over his shoulder, bows and kisses his inner thigh. Shuichi gasps, involuntarily yanking at his cuffs, as sparks creep up his leg.

It’s almost suffocating how much he wants Kokichi. The more Kokichi sucks on the sensitive flesh of his thigh, delicately close to his asshole, the foggier Shuichi’s sense of reason becomes. He’d gladly hand over his title of SHSL Detective if Kokichi thrust into him _right now_ until he couldn’t walk straight.

“ _Haaaah_ , Kokichi, _please_ ,” Shuichi gasps as his hips twitch upwards. He feels Kokichi’s lips curl into his signature Cheshire cat grin before he bites Shuichi hard enough to leave a visible mark. Shuichi’s moan would put a porn star to shame.

“I love it when you say my name Saihara-chan!” Kokichi says gleefully. As Kokichi shifts back slightly, Shuichi watches with hazy vision as he _finally_ undoes his pants and frees his hard cock. Despite how out of it Shuichi is, he can still appreciate the more-than-average size of Kokichi’s cock.

Shuichi lowers his leg so Kokichi can reach over him to dig through his bedside table for a condom. Kokichi pulls back with the shiny golden packet between his teeth. Winking, Kokichi tears it open and the action goes right to Shuichi’s groin. Kokichi’s hands tremble as he rolls the condom over his cock.

Grinning, Shuichi nudges Kokichi’s arm with his knee. “Are you getting eager, Ouma-kun?” He’s completely breathless but he won’t pass up an opportunity to tease Kokichi.

“I’m perfectly composed,” he says through clenched teeth, “unlike you, Saihara-chan~”

“Liar.”

Kokichi drags his wet fingers across Shuichi’s neck. “I never lie.”

Before Shuichi has a chance to laugh, Kokichi guides his cock into Shuichi with his free hand. It rips a groan from Shuichi’s throat; Kokichi’s hips bump into Shuichi’s. It feels so good _so so so good_ that Shuichi’s eyes roll back as he involuntarily bucks his hips.

Kokichi pants. He bends down to sloppily kiss Shuichi. Kokichi pulls out enough to shallowly thrust into Shuichi at an agonizingly slow pace.

To compensate for the fact Shuichi can’t touch Kokichi he settles for gripping the bars of his bed until his knuckles turn white. He rolls his hips franticly to meet Kokichi’s measured thrusts. The orgasm that’s been building since he got to his room is like an itch he can’t scratch. The closer he gets to exploding, the slower Kokichi is.

Kokichi’s moans are soft and erotic. Shuichi hooks his legs around Kokichi’s slim hips in a poor attempt at getting Kokichi to plunge into him without abandon.

When Shuichi tightens around Kokichi’s cock, he hisses out, “You’re driving me crazy Saihara-chan.”

_God_ Shuichi _adores_ how honest Kokichi gets when they fuck. It’s so easy to see the real Kokichi when he’s on the brink of an orgasm and he can’t quite catch his bearings. Kokichi’s nose crinkles, like he knows how easy it is for Shuichi to read him right now but he doesn’t try to lie his way out of it.

“ _Harder_ ,” Shuichi gasps when Kokichi’s thrusts begin to put more pressure on his prostate.

Breathless Kokichi chuckles and does as Shuichi requests. Stars dot Shuichi’s vision. Kokichi grips his hips hard enough to bruise. Shuichi is moaning Kokichi’s name like it is his gospel; he forgets how to say anything else other than the name of the boy thrusting into him.

His toes curl deliciously as his orgasm hits him so abruptly and so hard that he blacks out for a second.

“Nishishi~”

Shuichi stares up at Kokichi with his glassy vision. There’s a bead of Shuichi’s cum on Kokichi’s jaw – _oh my god_ – that Kokichi wipes up with his thumb and licks away. Shuichi swallows hard. The rest of his cum made its home on both of their uniform jackets.

Flushing scarlet red he tries to hide his face in his pillows.

“Ehh that’s unfair Saihara-chan! You came without me!” Kokichi complains while still lazily thrusting into Shuichi; it almost makes him sob from overstimulation. “I can’t believe you came untouched… that’s so hot Saihara-chan.” Kokichi’s voice has gone husky.

Shuichi can’t formulate a coherent sentence so he settles for a moan. He tightens up around Kokichi’s cock every time they’re hip-to-hip in a weak attempt to bring his boyfriend to orgasm.

He hates himself for getting a little hard for the nth time.

“Let’s play a game,” Kokichi pants out as he peppers kisses all over Shuichi’s sweaty rosy face. “Can you make me come in three words or less, Saihara-chan?”

Shuichi almost laughs; Kokichi is so transparent it’s _cute_. He catches Kokichi’s wandering lips with his own and whispers, “ _I love you_.”

Kokichi shudders, his hips stilling against Shuichi’s as he comes. As Shuichi’s name falls from Kokichi’s lips it yanks one last weak orgasm from him.

“I let you win,” Kokichi says with all the confidence he could muster despite the tremor to his voice. “… just kidding.”

Only after Kokichi pulls out of Shuichi and discards the used condom does he un-cuff him. Angry shallow red cuts decorate the pale skin of his throbbing wrists. Kokichi catches Shuichi’s wrist and gently brings it to his lips; Kokichi’s lips are soft against his chaffed skin.

It’s nice, intimate and makes Shuichi yearn for more.

Now that he can use his hands again, he touches Kokichi’s jaw. There’s a softness in Kokichi’s amethyst eyes that Shuichi isn’t accustomed to seeing. Nevertheless, it sparks a flutter in his chest.

And as if to immediately shatter the mood, Kokichi shoves the wayward black vibrator in Shuichi’s face and says, “Round two during afternoon classes?”

Scandalized, Shuichi pushes Kokichi off him with an indignant, “Ouma-kun!”

“Nishishi that was a lie, Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi hides his face in his hands. There’s a certain weakness in his legs that he can feel without even standing. It’s not that he _regrets_ it but a strong part of him wished Kokichi exhibited some form of self-control and waited until the weekend to flip their sex-life upside down.

With a heavy sigh, he checks the clock. There’s enough time for a quick shower and to get a snack from the vending machines before the next class starts.

“You know, Saihara-chan,” Kokichi says innocently as Shuichi herds him into the bathroom, “I only got to come _once_. That’s not fair. What are you going to do about it?”

Shuichi rolls his eyes. “Get in the shower Ouma-kun.”

“Kinky. I like where this is going.”

“No.”

“Boo! Saihara-chan you meanie!”

Again, Shuichi rolls his eyes. Kokichi continues to whine until Shuichi slides down to his knees and shuts him up. It’s magical.

* * *

 

“Are you feeling better Saihara-kun?” Kaede asks in-between classes, once again taking up residence in Kaito’s abandoned chair. Shuichi smiles sheepishly. The looks he and Kokichi received from their classmates when they slid in exactly eight minutes late, _together_ , is burned in the back of his brain.

It’s not like they told the class they were together, per say. In fact, Shuichi is partially convinced at least half of the class still thinks he has a crush on Kaede. Although, it’s not like he really wants to tell them, right now anyways, because he doesn’t think he owes them anything about his romantic endeavours.

“Yeah, I’m sorry if I worried you,” he says and he isn’t quite able to look her in the eye. It’s not like he can _tell_ her the reason why he left and didn’t come back for over an hour.

Still, there’s something knowing in her eyes. It’s sparkly and it makes Shuichi shift in his chair. He hates how easily read he is by Kaede.

She leans in close, hides her mouth with her hand and whispers, “It doesn’t have anything to do with the fact Ouma’s jacket is too big, does it?” Shuichi’s immediate blush is answer enough and she leans back giggling.

“What’s going on, Saihara-chan?” Kokichi asks, throwing his arms around Shuichi’s shoulders. Shuichi’s jacket sleeves are so long on Kokichi that it engulfs his hands. He blushes harder at that.

“We were just talking,” Shuichi says, casually (or so he hopes it looks that way to his _other_ classmates) holding Kokichi’s hand under the guise of prying the smaller boy off.

“Ehh, let me join the conversation!”

Kaede giggles again. “I’m not trying to steal him from you, Ouma,” she says quietly enough for only them to hear.

Shuichi cranes his neck to check Kokichi’s expression. It flitters from annoyed to blank in a matter of seconds.

“Oh.” Kokichi lets go of Shuichi. “Never mind then, this conversation is boring!” He touches the nape of Shuichi’s neck which elicits a slight shiver from him. “Later, Saihara-chan!” Kokichi hurries off to his desk, swinging his long sleeves wildly with every step.

Shuichi watches him leave and takes his heart with him.

“How did you even fall for him?” Kaede asks, back in her conspiracy voice.

“He’s very persuasive,” Shuichi says. He neglects to mention all the times they studied together, all the invasive dreams, the soft smiles and games that fostered Shuichi’s love for Kokichi. He doesn’t mention how he grew to find Kokichi’s lies _charming_ and that he is inexplicably drawn to the SHSL Supreme Leader – has been for months. Not because he doesn’t trust Kaede but because for right now, just for a little longer, he wants to keep these feelings to himself. He wants to bottle them up and drink himself drunk just because he _can_.

Kaede smiles like she understands. She returns to her desk when the bell rings.

Shuichi glances over at Kokichi who makes a couple of quick phallic gestures with his hands and mouth before blowing Shuichi a kiss.

Shuichi catches the kiss, pockets it and blows one back. Kokichi pretends like he’s been shot by cupid’s arrow before turning back around to antagonize Kiibo.

And somehow Shuichi still wants to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven't written anything decent in forever ( ~~excluding that bnha fic I wrote recently~~ ) and I still am shook that the first time I write oumasai it's smut. Am I crazy? lol like it's so hard to keep them in character while they're fucking asdfj (I'm looking at _you_ Saihara-chan!) Anyways, this was lazily beta'd by me at 2 in the morning so please point out any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed,,, this :)
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://emeraldgalaxies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
